Gravity Of Love
Please review and comment on my Songfic! :) ''Song and Real Artist: Gravity Of Love by Enigma Summary: This Songfic is based on about how Bluestar views her life flashing before her eyes before she joins StarClan; the death of her sister and mother, her love with Oakheart and his death-before Oakheart comes and takes her to StarClan. Songfic: ''(Beginning Instrumental Music) Bluestar barely struggled in the dark water, growing weaker by the second as she suddenly decided to let StarClan take her...but, ever so suddenly, a blinding flash lit up the water, leaving Bluestar to life her life one last time. Turn around and smell what you don't see '' ''Close your eyes...it's so clear '' ''Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen '' ''And with wings you can get in Hawkheart hissed and swiped out a paw, claws unsheathed as he raked them across Moonflower's chest and throat. Moonflower let out a ragged gasp of pain but nothing else before she dropped down at the WindClan Medicine Cat's feet, dead as dust with blood welling up at her chest and throat. Don't think twice before you listen to your heart '' ''Follow the trace of a random star '' Bluepaw let out a yowl of dispair as she rushed over to her dead mother, tears streaming down her face. ''What you need and everything you feel '' ''Is just the question of the day '' Bluepaw buryed her face in her mother's bloody fur, sobbing in dispair and sadness. ''In the eye of the storm '' ''You'll see a lonely dove '' ''The experience of survival is the key '' ''To the gravity of love '' In a blinding flash, Snowfur suddenly raced onto the Thunderpath, only to let out a terrified and pained screech the Twoleg Monster hit her, only to drive on into the distance and leave the bloody white and black-eared path lying in the middle of the Thunderpath. ''The path of excess leads '' ''To the tower of Wisdom '' Bluefur just stood there on the edge of the Thunderpath, tears streaming down her face as she laid her bright blue eyes on her dead sister ''The path of excess leads '' ''To the tower of Wisdom '' Bluefur looked away from her sister's body, a wave of dispair washing over her in a terrible tide of sadness. ''Try to think about it... That's the chance to live your life and discover '' ''What is it, what's the gravity of love In yet another blinding flash, Bluefur was rubbing up against Oakheart's side and purring softly, her blue eyes bright with happiness. Look around just people, '' ''Can you hear the voice? '' ''Find the one who'll guide you ''To the limits of your choice '' In another flash, Bluefur was lying in the Nursery, straining and yowling-but another moment later, three kits lay curled up against her belly. She smiled a smile of relief, flattening her ears as she bent her head and licked at one of her kits. ''But if you're in the eye of the storm '' ''Just think of the lonely dove '' ''The experience of survival is the key '' ''To the gravity of love '' In yet another flash, Bluefur was lying in the snowy blizzard with one of her dead kits, sobbing softly as Oakheart and her two other kits watched her silently-and in another flash, Oakheart was suddenly crushed by falling rocks with a pained screech. ''(Ending Instrumental Music) '' Bluestar let herself go limp in the dark water as the dark, cat-shaped figure loomed up in front of her...a figure that she recognized easily as Oakheart of RiverClan, her long-dead but life-long Mate. Bluestar managed a weak smile as he smiled warmly in welcome and moved forward toward her, allowing his nose to brush with hers-just as the darkness engulfed the ThunderClan Leader. I Hope You Enjoyed My Second Songfic! :) Please Review And Comment! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songfic Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics